


Rooftops

by Arachnoid



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angry Harry, Cute, Fear of Heights, M/M, Parksborn, Rooftops, Sweet, falling, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnoid/pseuds/Arachnoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Peter tells Harry he's Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Drabble of fluff. :3

Harry laughed long and hard until his sides hurt, giving Peter a look and shaking his head.

"You're crazy, Pete." He flopped back onto the rooftop they were currently settled on, unable to wipe the goofy grin from his face. 

Peter moved to stand in front of him, blocking out the glare of the sun above. It was automatic for his hands to sit propped on his hips and his lips to pout out falsely.

"Why am I crazy?" 

"I don't know, man, look at you!" Harry pushed up onto elbows and gestured to the lanky boy. "You're goddamn Spider-Man!" He shook his head again and let out a quick chuckle.

"I know. It's awesome." Peter smiles devilishly, walking the side of the railing on his tip toes. "And I can do stuff like this!" He starts standing on one foot, feigning losing his balance as a big show while his limbs flail awkwardly. Laughter bubbles out of Harry's throat, the excitement of the entire reveal making him giddy. He had only found out minutes ago. It's easy for Peter to roll forward onto one of his hands, with his other three limbs hanging in the air. 

"Get down from there before a helicopter spots you, or something." He glances around the sky, just to be sure, but there's no one around. He's admiring the sky above him when a sudden yelp from Peter draws his attention back to the taller without waste.

He had turned just in time to see the panic in Peter's eyes before he disappeared over the edge of the building. Peter just fell.

"Pete." Harry whispered, eyes wide and dread eating away at his stomach. "Oh god oh god oh god." He was terrified to go look. He stood regardless, needing to know the fate of his friend.

His knees felt weak and his legs would only shuffle forward in increments, unable to let himself rush over to the edge and end up falling over himself. His palms gripped the railing until the whites of his bones began to peak through his thin skin. He kept his feet back and very carefully peaked over the edge of the building, feeling his head dance in nausea. That was a far drop. 

But there was no commotion, no splattered Peter... Where was he? Leaning forward with a tad more bravery, Harry was just urging more of his head out of the safe zone when two hands gripped him.

They settled firmly on his hips, lifting him into the air for a second and jerking him back towards the building with a harsh yank. 

"Saved your life!" Peter shouts, hugging Harry to his chest as they both fall over to the rooftop. He's laughing, finding his joke rather funny when he realizes Harry isn't laughing with him. He pauses for a moment, turning them over to look at Harry's face in slight worry. Pete breaks out in a full smirk at the sight.

Harry is basically vibrating in fear, his face a pale white that puts snow to shame. His eyes are wider than any animal Pete has ever seen and the way he's hyperventilating makes it look like he'll be sick. He just might be.

"I. Hate. You." Harry's voice trembles horribly and his gaze snaps to Peter, too far in shock to give him a proper glare. Peter is still grinning.

"Aw come on, Har. That was fun." The mentioned boy sits upright properly, resting a hand on his diaphragm to make sure he breathes. His heart is a loud drum in his ears, the way his insides are spinning making it feel as though he's still suspended in the air.

"That was not 'fun.' You almost dropped me!" He shoves his palms into Peter's chest, now feeling the anger seep into his blood. Pete is knocked back a bit, but they're both seated on their bottoms so there wasn't much strength to it.

"Hey calm down, man! I wasn't gonna drop you!" Peter is still smirking and teasing him, unable to take his concern seriously. "I didn't know Mr. Osborn had such a fear of heights." He pinches the smaller's side and gets a swift punch to his shoulder, Harry's death glare finally making an appearance.

"Do not touch me." Harry is letting out a shaky breath and carding his fingers through his hair when Peter starts smirking again. 

"You're adorable when you're mad." 

"Excuse me?" Harry's hiss is pure venom, his fists cracking when he flexes them. "Do not call me cute as though I'm some child." Peter smiles sweetly, leaning forward slightly and lifting one of his arms. He sets it on Harry's shoulder, ignoring the way he tries to shrug him off.

"Then don't be such a baby!" He pulls the unwilling Harry forward, guiding their lips together before Harry starts whining again. The kiss is firm and demanding, but it's also careful. Harry jerks back for a second, the uncertainty obvious in the action but Peter's already gone this far. So he presses back up against him, lightly parting his lips and giving him a slightly sloppy kiss. He pulls away, grinning. 

Harry is just staring at him, no anger, disgust or fear obvious. He's just staring. Harry subconsciously sticks his tongue out and licked his lips, reaching up and touching them gently with his still trembling fingers.

"You kissed me." He said it bluntly, purely as fact without an opinion behind it. He hadn't even been able to process it well enough to form an opinion yet. He blinked.

"Yeah. I did. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." He stands, dusting himself off and offering the other a hand. Harry doesn't understand how Peter is shrugging this off so easily. He narrows his eyes and grabs the slightly offensive hand, feeling unaffected by gravity again as though he'll collide with concrete any second. His fingers latch on in a death grip to Peter's arms, expected to have another joke played on him.

"Don't even try me."

"Lighten up, c'mon Harry." His grin is cheeky this time, and when Harry doesn't pull his hand away immediately, Peter cards their fingers together. "Now let's go!" The 'o' is elongated as he sweeps Harry into his arms and full out dives over the edge. Peter, of course, has his web slingers to save them, but Harry's mumbling of,

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," won't quiet and his eyes won't open.

"Such a baby, Har."

They're already settled the ground.


End file.
